Sie
by oddment
Summary: Hier haben wir eine ziemlich verwirrte Hermine... ja, es ist wohl femmeslash, HermineGinny...rnes könnte der Anfang einer längeren Geschichte werden


So, meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt. Ja, es ist wohl femmeslash, Hermine/Ginny...

erstmal ein one-shot (bin mit den begriffen noch nicht so vertraut), ließe sich aber evtl. erweitern. Ich weiß, perfekt isses sicher nicht, und ziemlich mit Gefühlen vollgepackt, die gerade einfach da waren... aber lest es einfach :)

Reviews sind willkommen, aber bleibt fair ;)

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Hoffe damit auf der sicheren Seite zu sein...

„Im Zweifelsfall geh in die Bibliothek." Ja, das ist es, was Ron wohl sagen würde, wenn er mich mit einem Satz charakterisieren müsste. Und es ist sicherlich auch etwas wahres dran.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich in eine Situation geraten könnte, in der mir kein Buch aus der ganzen Hogwarts-Bibliothek weiterhelfen kann.

Selbst FALLS es in irgendeinem der vielen alten dicken Bücher einen Gefühlsentwirrungs-Zauber geben sollte. Oder einen Zaubertrank gegen akutes Flattern im Bauch in eigentlich unpassenden Situationen.

Will ich denn überhaupt wirklich, dass es aufhört?

Dabei habe ich doch auch so schon genug im Kopf. Die ganzen Gedanken und Sorgen um Harry, an den niemand mehr so richtig herankommt, erst recht, seit Sirius durch den Schleier gestürzt ist. Und natürlich vermisse auch ich Sirius, auch wenn ich ihn oft genug hätte schütteln können. Dann die Erleichterung, dass wenigstens sonst niemand von uns bleibende ernsthafte Schäden davongetragen hat. Außerdem, auch wenn das vielleicht lächerlich klingt für so ziemlich jeden außer mir, die ZAG-Ergebnisse, die wir irgendwann in den Ferien per Eule bekommen werden. Sicher, alle denken, ich habe eh nichts zu befürchten. Aber ich habe mir einfach von Anfang an die Latte so hochgehängt, dass ich es mir nicht verzeihen könnte, nachzulassen und vielleicht sogar in einem Fach durchzufallen... ich habe sowieso schon oft genug das Gefühl, nicht gut genug zu sein oder gar versagt zu haben, auch wenn das kaum jemand weiß bzw. überhaupt ernstnehmen würde.

Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, ist da noch etwas anderes. JEMAND anderes.

Wirklich gedämmert hat es mir erst vor ungefähr einer Woche, im Krankenflügel. Als ich dort nach dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung mitten in der Nacht wachgeworden bin, erstmal gar nicht wusste, wo ich war und vor Schmerzen kaum Luft bekam. Ungefähr so musste es sein, wenn man beim Quidditch einen Klatscher mit voller Wucht in die Rippen bekommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich vor Schmerzen gestöhnt habe oder so. Jedenfalls waren da plötzlich leise Schritte, dann war jemand dicht neben mir, hielt meine Hand, strich mir über den Arm und über die Haare, flüsterte mir ins Ohr, dass alles wieder gut wird und war einfach nur da.

Nein, es war nicht Harry, wie man vielleicht denken könnte. Der war zu dem Zeitpunkt in Dumbledores Büro und hatte wohl auch genug mit sich selbst zu tun.

Es war Ginny, die Madam Pomfrey für die Nacht zur Beobachtung dabehalten hatte. Und merkwürdig daran war nicht, dass sie plötzlich bei mir war, sondern dass alles auf einmal nur noch halb so weh tat...

Ist das normal, dass ich mich gleich soviel besser fühle, wenn meine beste Freundin bei mir ist? Denn das ist sie mittlerweile, meine beste Freundin. Oder?

Und was ist überhaupt „normal"?

„Normal" ist es für die meisten, dass ich die beste Freundin von Harry und Ron bin, die zur Stelle ist, wenn sie gebraucht wird, und die manchmal die einzige ist, die Harry wieder auf den Teppich zurückholt, wenn er seine Angst und Wut an uns auslässt.

„Normal" ist es, dass ich Harry zusammen mit Ron und allen rund um den Orden des Phönix dabei helfe, gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu kämpfen.

„Normal" ist es, dass ich das Superhirn von Gryffindor und vielleicht von ganz Hogwarts bin. Hauptsächlich von Büchern, vom Lernen und Schulregeln besessen und mit einer kleinen Macke, was Gerechtigkeit und v.a. die Hauselfen betrifft.

Nicht, dass ich das alles nicht wollte. Ich will mein Bestes geben, in jeder Hinsicht.

Ich will nur... das jemand mich mag, weil ich eben ICH bin, Hermine Granger mit den Wuselhaaren, den Büchern unterm Arm, und den ganzen Gedanken und Gefühlen, die die meisten Leute nicht sehen.

Und wenn überhaupt wer mich so mag, dann ist es SIE.

SIE, mit der ich mich, seit ich im Sommer vor meinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts mit Harry und den Weasleys bei der Quidditch-WM und dann im Fuchsbau war, immer mehr angefreundet habe.

SIE, die damals bei der WM, als wir zusammen im Zelt übernachtet haben, wegen des dunklen Mals und der maskierten Todesser wieder von Tom Riddle geträumt und mitten in der Nacht zitternd und weinend aufgewacht ist. Es hat mir selber weh getan, sie so zu sehen. Ich bin zu ihrem Bett rübergegangen, habe mich neben sie gelegt, sie in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Schließlich ist sie in meinem Arm eingeschlafen. Und sie im Arm zu halten fühlte sich so warm und gut an, dass es viele der Schrecken dieser Nacht für mich wettgemacht hat. Ob es damals angefangen hat?

SIE, die mich -wieder mitten in der Nacht, komisch, so vieles wichtige scheint mir mitten in der Nacht zu passieren- vor dem Tag der ZAG-Prüfungen im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hat, wo ich immer noch mit der Nase in einem Lehrbuch („Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene") saß, weil ich vor lauter Prüfungsangst eh nicht hätte schlafen können. Sie hat mir das Buch aus der Hand genommen und ich habe mich nicht gewehrt, weil ich einfach nicht mehr konnte. Als sie mir meine völlig verspannten Schultern massiert hat- das hatte noch nie jemand für mich getan, irgendwie muss mich das wohl umgehauen haben- habe ich leider angegangen zu heulen. Peinlich. Sie hat mich aber offensichtlich nicht für bescheuert gehalten deswegen. Sie hat mich einfach in den Arm genommen. Hat mich dann in den Schlafsaal gebracht und ist bei mir geblieben, bis ich doch noch eingeschlafen bin.

SIE, bei der ich mich natürlich nicht nur ausheulen kann, sondern mit der ich herumalbern und lachen kann, bis mir schwindelig wird. Als hätte ich drei Runden auf einem Hippogreif rund ums Schloss gedreht, nur viel besser.

Sie, die nicht umsonst die Schwester von Fred und George ist und mich, die ewig vernünftige, tatsächlich manchmal auf „dumme" Gedanken bringt.

SIE, die mich nicht nur für meinen Grips, meine Zuverlässigkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft zu schätzen scheint sondern die mich vielleicht wirklich mag, weil ich eben ICH bin.

Sie, für die ich alles (un)mögliche tun würde.

Sie, mit der ich über alles mögliche reden kann. Na ja, FAST alles.

SIE, die vermutlich keine Ahnung hat, WIE wichtig sie mir ist und wie gern ich sie jetzt wieder im Arm halten würde, jetzt, wo mir dank Madam Pomfreys Zaubertränken nicht mehr bei jeder Bewegung die Rippen wehtun von Dolohovs Fluch. Und... vielleicht ja nicht nur im Arm halten...? Ups...!

SIE, deren Schritte ich, in meine wirren Gedanken versunken, gar nicht gehört habe, und die jetzt plötzlich neben mir steht.


End file.
